Skytale
by Queenie-shuu
Summary: Textes divers et variés sur tout et n'importe quoi qui ne font partie d'aucuns fandoms. Rated T pour langage (peut être rated M plus tard).
1. Plus jamais

_-Papa ! Maman ! c'est ce que Winona avait crié sur la plus grande place de la ville._

 _Ses deux parents, debout sur l'échafaud, face aux deux guillotines, une pour chacun, n'entendaient les cris de leur seule et unique fille, ces derniers étaient camouflés par le brouhaha de la foule, excitée de voir enfin des mises à mort. Cependant certains citoyens restaient dubitatifs pour les condamnés, étaient-t-ils vraiment des criminels ? personne n'en savait rien, et personne ne voulait savoir. La rousse bouscula les différents individus qui composaient la cohue devant l'échafaud, la masse de gens poussés par la jeune fille se mirent à la regarder d'une façon étrange, non, méprisante. Ils savaient que c'était l'enfant unique des deux personnes qui allaient mourir dans peu de temps, et ils savaient qu'elle ne pourrait faire quelque chose : depuis toujours, à leurs yeux, elle avait été une incapable, une fille trop sensible, une fille peureuse, la fille chérie à ses parents. Ils se mirent à pouffer et à se moquer d'elle._

 _-Elle n'y arrivera jamais, elle a toujours été inutile dans cette ville._

 _-C'est clair…_

 _Winona, malgré le vacarme causé par la population, avait tout entendu. Elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle, c'était bien plus qu'ennuyant, c'était frustrant. Cependant elle continua son chemin, écartant les gens qui étaient devant elle jusqu'au moment ou elle s'approcha de l'échafaud._

 _Des gardes étaient installés autour de cette potence sur laquelle reposaient les deux guillotines et sur laquelle se tenaient les deux parents de la rousse. Les soldats la virent et lui bloquèrent le passage avec leurs armes. La jeune fille tenta de forcer le passage, en vain, les gardes la repoussèrent, la faisant chuter sur le sol et provoquant l'hilarité de la foule, et l'un d'eux, pointa le cou de Winona avec son épée._

 _-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna le garde, regarde tes parents mourir._

 _Les condamnés avaient vu le spectacle. Ils avaient de la peine pour elle, toujours méprisée par qui que ce soit. Elle avait pu montrer ce qu'elle était capable de faire devant eux, cependant, ils regrettaient une chose : l'avoir obligée à cacher ses capacités. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour tout savoir sur ses parents, ils auraient préféré attendre encore avant de tout dévoiler sur leur passé, le pourquoi du comment… mais là, la mort les attendais, tous les deux._

 _C'est à ce moment précis qu'un type monta sur l'échafaud, accompagné de deux bourreaux. Vu son physique, c'était quelqu'un de riche et d'important dans la ville, un banquier fort probablement. Et vu tout les bijoux en or qu'il avait sur lui on avait du le payer pour accomplir une certaine tâche ou alors c'était à cause du fait d'avoir tellement pigeonné ses clients qu'il avait pu se payer tout cela. Il avait un papier dans sa main droite. Ah ! ça devait surement être son discours avant la mise à mort des deux condamnés, d'ailleurs les deux bourreaux étaient déjà aux côtés des deux accusés, des deux parents de Winona. Cette dernière, assise, menacée par le garde, voulait pleurer, elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon à tout moment il la tuait, elle aussi. L'homme important implora le silence qui commença à se faire sentir. Ça y est, il allait prononcer son discours._

 _-Nous voici réunis en ce jour ensoleillé pour l'exécution des deux condamnés ci-présents, à savoir Jarvis Darkdali et son épouse Adonia, accusés d'avoir commis une horreur dans la ville et dont tout le monde s'en fiche…_

 _Pardon ?! Il a dit quoi à l'instant ? Winona, furieuse, flanqua un violent coup de pied sur le garde pour ensuite se ruer vers l'homme imposant (oui il est assez gros aussi) mais elle fut stoppée par les gardes :_

 _-REPETE UN PEU ! vociféra-t-elle, Qu'est ce que mes parents ont fait pour mériter la peine de mort ?! Hein ?! DIS-LE !_

 _Ce dernier se mit à dévisager la fille des condamnés, puis lui adressa avec un air hautain :_

 _-Une gamine comme toi n'a pas à savoir, même si tu es leur fille. Tu es pathétique._

 _-ENFOIRE !_

 _-Recule ! hurla un des gardes qui, en dégainant son épée, lui creva l'œil droit. Winona tomba à terre et les gardes se mirent à la rouer de coups, le tout sous le regard de plusieurs personnes hilares, même si d'autres étaient choqués du comportement choisi à l'égard de la rousse._

 _L'homme obèse commanda aux soldats de stopper, puis il ordonna la mise à mort de Jarvis et d'Adonia, sous les yeux emplis de larmes et de désespoir de leur fille. Les deux condamnés tournèrent vers elle et eurent un léger sourire, c'était leur enfant! Elle les regarda et vit les lèvres de ses parents bouger, ils semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose, la rousse parvint néanmoins à savoir quel était le message. Puis, on exécuta Jarvis et Adonia._

 _Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, par respect, puis tout le monde partit, sauf Winona et l'homme obèse. Ce dernier s'approcha de la rousse._

 _-Toi tu n'es qu'une sale fouineuse, comme tes parents. Mais en plus de ça tu es une bonne à rien. J'espère que ne viendra pas mettre ton nez dans mes affaires._

 _A ces mots, il lui cracha dessus et partit._

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ses parents étaient morts, elle était assise sur le toit d'une église, une capuche cachant son visage. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, les lames secrètes également. Winona n'eut aucune réaction face à cela. Elle avait tué des gardes et plusieurs personnes qui avaient vendu ses parents à la mort, et pourtant, cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle était néanmoins satisfaite d'une chose, personne ne savait qui se cachait sous cette capuche et cela lui convenait.

Plus jamais elle ne pleurerait.

Plus jamais elle n'exprimerait ses sentiments.

Plus jamais elle serait celle que tout le monde a connue.

Maintenant elle était devenue une assassin, pour venger la mort injuste de ses parents, pour avoir une réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait et surtout, pour montrer à tous ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

 **Text and characters by Queenie**

* * *

 **texte sur un OC coup de cœur, voilà :3**


	2. Fille d'un roi

Elle observait les flots depuis la plus haute falaise de France, les vagues se déchainant sur la roche calcaire avec violence, rongeant un peu plus l'édifice naturel.

L'eau, lieu de naissance de toute vie, le premier être vivant était né dans les flots. Tout le monde venait des flots, son domaine ou plutôt, le domaine de son père. Cette jeune fille avait le regard à la fois vide et perçant.

Son père semblait fou de rage, faisant redoubler de violence les lames d'eau sur le rocher blanc. Elle connaissait les sentiments de son paternel, lui qui haïssait ceux qui l'avaient enfermé dans les abysses les plus profondes. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe humide, laissant la pluie faire son travail et la mouiller de part en part tout en étant bercée par le bruit des vagues. Les gouttes fines transperçaient sa peau, mais elle s'en fichait. L'eau n'était pas son pire ennemi, bien au contraire, c'était sa plus précieuse alliée. L'élément aquatique était son pouvoir, il était sa force, la pluie était en conséquent sa plus belle associée. Elles étaient partenaires. L'une faisait la puissance de l'autre, et inversement. La demoiselle leva les yeux vers les nuages noirs, savourant chaque perle d'eau qui s'échouait sur son visage et coulait le long de ses joues. Ses yeux de rubis se plissèrent pour éviter toute goutte qui s'incrusterait dans ses orbites oculaires. Les pupilles fines de félin s'agrandirent pour laisser place à des pupilles rondes humaines. Jamais en ville elle ne montrait ces yeux différents des autres, on l'aurait jugée de suite. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle cachait ses cheveux naturels avec une perruque. La discrétion avant tout comme le disait son père, le puissant roi des eaux.

La jeune femme enlevât sa perruque blonde, inutile désormais, pour laisser place à des boucles bleu-vertes. Elle était là, observant les ombres dansantes, qui pourtant étaient invisibles, dans les nuages noirs. Elle savait les propriétaires de ces spectres. C'était eux. Ces horreurs. Ceux qui avaient condamné son père à l'enfermement éternel. Ceux qui punissaient dans juger et sans état d'âme, profitant de leurs statuts pour régner à leur guise le monde sans que personne ne le sache. Elle le savait, ces choses étaient sans foi ni loi, et ils étaient des tyrans. Elle le savait et elle était née dans le but de les occire. Tel était le désir de son géniteur.

-Père… marmonna-t-elle doucement.

La jeune femme se leva, elle était trempée mais elle n'en avait aucune importance, maintenant que ses ennemis jurés avaient pointé le bout de leur nez, elle n'allait plus les quitter. Ils étaient ses proies, elle comptait bien le leur démontrer.

-Père, laissez moi vous venger, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Bientôt, vous retrouverez votre liberté. Ces êtres vont payer pour vous avoir enfermé dans les flots les plus profonds.

Elle passa sa main sur sa gorge, sentant le pendentif sur elle. Ni une ni deux, elle arracha la chaine, joignit ses mains, ferma les yeux, et, dans une voix monotone.

\- Pierre des Flots, donne-moi la force de voler dans le ciel et de détruire les bourreaux de mon père.

Une aura entoura la non-humaine, une douce chaleur humide et bleue enveloppa son corps. Elle commença à changer d'apparence, son corps s'allongea, ses jambes et ses bras devinrent uniformes et s'accordaient avec le corps, une queue de Reptile partit du bas du dos pour s'allonger. Sa tête devint difforme ne ressemblant plus à une tête humaine, des cornes prirent place sur le crâne, tout comme une paire d'ailes au niveau des omoplates.

Son cou s'allongea également et en un bref instant, tout le corps se couvrît d'écailles bleues et argent. Elle était prête à prendre son envol vers le ciel.

-Père, je suis prête.

Tous connaissaient la jeune fille, mais personne ne connaissait le dragon des eaux.

Elle s'appelait Silva et elle était la fille du Léviathan.

 **text © Queenie**

* * *

 **Hypothèse : si le léviathan avait des mouflets... à quoi ressembleraient-t-ils?**

 **merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	3. Symphonie Sanglante

Les nuages noirs envahissaient la place principale. Sur cette place, une immense bâtisse… avec un balcon, et sur ce balcon un homme avec ses soldats… cet homme, une véritable pourriture. Il observait en contrebas l'échafaud. Une simple bûche se tenait là, le bourreau, masqué tenait une hache dans ses mains. Au bas des escaliers qui menaient à cet échafaud il y avait plusieurs prisonniers. Leurs mains étaient jointes par des cordages et leurs visages désespérés étaient tous visibles par la foule en délire, bien que maitrisée par les quelques soldats qui étaient à leurs côtés, qui voulait voir des têtes tomber... sauf une…

Cette femme, avait préféré garder sa simple capuche, refusant de montrer son visage à la population… et pourtant, elle aurait sûrement aimé dévoiler son identité à tous, et leur faire comprendre quelles étaient ses convictions. Instinctivement, elle releva ses mains pour tripatouiller la petite mèche perlée rousse qui dépassait. La pointe d'une lance d'un des soldats et l'ordre de ce dernier la ramena à la réalité « Pas de gestes suspects ! » avait-il-dit… cependant, ceci n'était point un geste qu'on pouvait qualifier d'étrange, non, c'était un simple tic pour la rousse de passer ses doigts dans cette petite mèche, qui semblait insignifiante pour ceux qui l'avaient croisée, mais pour elle, c'était un symbole… sa mère, Adonia, avait la même, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, une vraie chevelure de feu, comparé à sa fille qui avait une teinte beaucoup plus cuivrée.

La jeune femme regarda l'homme qui se tenait sur le balcon accompagné de ses toutous de soldats, c'était à cause de lui si elle se trouvait non loin de l'échafaud, un pourri gâté de première classe qui n'avait que faire de sa population, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, calmant les citoyens en colère. Elle avait appris avec le temps que c'était lui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents, Adonia et son époux complotaient une révolution pour le renverser, lui et sa tyrannie ainsi que son désir de faire quelque chose de pire comme utiliser les milliers de vies pour faire une créature berseker afin de prouver sa toute puissance. Ça aussi la jeune femme l'avait vite appris… et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait perdu ses parents : ils voulaient empêcher qu'une telle chose immonde se produise. Et elle avait hérité de cette mission, toutefois… cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle le souhaitait. Et elle était là, devant les marches, elle avait échoué… du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Plus loin, posté sur un des toits, un étrange homme observait la situation, un arc court à la main, le carquois de flèches accroché à sa taille, carquois légèrement caché par une cape bleue marine virevoltante par le vent. Ses cheveux noirs débraillés accompagnaient le mouvement. De sa main gantée, il se gratta la petit bouc qui émergeait de son menton fin. Ses yeux de cuivre s'affinaient afin de mieux percevoir l'ambiance qui se tramait sur la place principale. Rangeant son arc en l'accrochant à une de ses nombreuses ceintures –il en a trois à la taille- il eut comme une étrange sensation… cet assassin qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours, il la connaissait. Très bien même et le visage de cette dernière était… maussade. Plus un sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de cette dernière, un visage de haine, c'était ce qu'il avait vu. Et cette jeune femme, était sur le point de perdre la tête, au sens propre du terme.

Ni une ni deux, il sauta de toit en toit, son agilité avait été vite remarquée par les forces de l'ordre qui trainaient non loin de là, mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupait guère, le plus important pour lui, c'était sauver cette fille, non, ce petit brin de femme qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps mais qui n'était plus la même : avant, elle était une fille délicate et sensible, et surtout, très souriante. Maintenant, elle était devenue une femme sombre, violente et froide… les raisons qui ont poussé la jeune fille à devenir comme ça lui étaient inconnues, mais ce que le jeune homme voulait à l'heure actuelle, c'était revoir ce sourire… ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Il se dépêcha, et, en peu de temps, il se mêla à la foule, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'échafaud… Ouf, elle n'était pas encore exécutée. Il poussa un profond soupir puis se dirigea avec un pas rapide vers l'échafaud, bousculant violemment ceux qui bloquaient son chemin.

On le regarda, étrangement, lui habillé d'une façon quelque peu étrange, lui dont le visage était enlaidit par les joues creuses et la grande cicatrice en forme de croix présente sur la joue droite. Il avait dégainé un fauchon et avait accéléré le pas. Les militaires le virent au loin. Et s'approchèrent de ce dernier, dégainant leurs rapières, mais le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire, il n'était pas là pour eux, il était là pour cette femme capuchonnée qui était montée sur l'échafaud et qui l'observait… son œil de saphir le regardait avec grand étonnement…

La foule et les soldats, ainsi que l'homme qui était resté sur le balcon observaient le spectacle avec effroi, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs monta les escaliers avec agilité, le bourreau s'éloigna, de peur d'être tué, laissant la jeune femme capuchonnée seule, avec le nouvel arrivant.

Puis, la pluie se mit à tomber

-Cyril… s'exprima doucement cette dernière.

-ça fait un bail... Winona, déclara le jeune en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, la foule s'éloigna de la place peu à peu, remplacée par les soldats.

-Pourquoi es-tu-venu ?

-Je ne sais pas quelle est la raison qui t'a poussée à devenir une assassin, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est revoir ton sourire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

A ces mots, il trancha les liens de la rousse, et lui tendit une rapière. Elle accepta l'arme avec joie, remerciant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Mais l'homme obèse qui était sur le balcon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il ordonna à tous ses soldats de les arrêter et de les tuer si nécessaire, et il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il laissa donc les deux jeunes gens face à plusieurs soldats, persuadé de la réussite de ses toutous.

Cependant il ne put observer ce qui arriva sur la place. Tels des chiens enragés, le jeune homme à la cape et la jeune assassin se battaient face aux soldats armés de lances et d'autres épées courtes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les armes résonnaient avec le cri de souffrance des hommes qui tombaient comme des mouches face à Cyril et Winona. Leurs attaques étaient des plus meurtrières et leur dextérité leur assurait une victoire certaine.

Cette bataille annonçait le commencement une mélodie sombre et mortelle, écrite avec le sang de ceux qui partaient pour les enfers.

Pour Winona et Cyril, ce fut le début de la composition d'une symphonie sanglante.

 **text © Queenie**

* * *

 **Le retour de Winona avec son potentiel amant Cyril**

 **(la faire en assassin était une bonne idée, vu sur quoi elle était partie au départ, elle a bien évolué la choupinette)**

 **merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **inspiré du trailer de la présentation d'Elise d'Assassin's Creed Unity**


	4. Deux idéaux incompatibles

Le silence était présent dans l'agence, à peu de choses près, la pluie battait les vitres dans un léger tintamarre, accompagné au canon par le bruit d'une console. Le tout orchestré par quelques jurons. Une journée fade pour Onyxia… il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle aurait pu appeler Adonis pour lui dire qu'elle passait boire un coup, mais non, elle avait la flemme. Elle poussa un nouveau juron à l'attention de la petite console vidéo-ludique qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Eliwood, t'es mignon, c'est sympa, t'as un cheval, t'as un mental de preux chevalier parti pour pourfendre le mal, mais… BORDEL AUGMENTE TA FORCE ! »

Et elle continua…

Le temps passa mollement, laissant la jeune femme seule dans sa petite bulle… enfin jusqu'à ce que la porte principale s'ouvrit, laissant débarquer une silhouette féminine entrer, trempée par la pluie. Onyxia avait légèrement haussé la tête, admirant la nouvelle arrivante. Ses courts cheveux blancs bien coiffés, sa peau pâle et ses yeux de rubis. Une tenue stricte digne de son, rang. Ouais, Onyxia ne savait pas la raison de la venue de cette femme albinos, toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer à chaque moment où elles se croisaient, elle la trouvait aussi belle qu'un ange. Ah mais oui, c'était normal ça. La femme blanche en question était elle-même un ange. Mais que voulait-elle à une heure aussi tardive ? il était 19 heures, Onyxia allait fermer dans une heure et voilà qu'on venait la déranger. Allons bon.

« Cynder, l'ange de glace, commença poliment la succube, que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Cynder ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer en ayant, au préalable, haussé les épaules. Son regard était froid et ses lèvres étaient pincées, preuve qu'elle ne laissait rien passer, pas même une petite bourde de rien du tout.

« Rôh, détends toi la psychorigide, allez, installe toi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas, fit le démon en indiquant un siège situé en face d'elle à l'ange et en déposant sa Gamboy Advance sur le bureau. Limstella attendra.

Cynder accepta l'invitation et posa ses fesses sur le siège indiqué, elle resta stoïque et droite comme la justice malgré le confort que le siège pouvait apporter. Onyxia, en bon hôte lui proposa un café à l'ange qui ne put refuser. Malgré sa vulgarité, le démon était quelqu'un qui restait poli et accueillait ses clients de la meilleure manière qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle revint vers Cynder avec deux tasses fumantes et une serviette éponge sur l'épaule. Onyxia posa les deux tasses brulantes sur le bureau, puis balança la serviette à Cynder en lui demandant de s'essuyer car les cheveux trempés de l'albinos gouttaient avant de finir leur course sur le siège ou le sol.

Onyxia se rassit sur son siège de prédilection, en face de Cynder, prit sa tasse de café, et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Bien que veux tu ? demanda Onyxia, impatiente. Qu'un démon vienne me voir, je trouve ça normal… mais un ange… l'ange de glace qui plus est, j'avoue que cela m'intrigue.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant cinq minutes, intervalle durant laquelle Cynder avait passé à se sécher. Une fois cela fait, elle prit sa tasse de café, en but une gorgée, puis la reposa sur le bureau. Elle se décida enfin à parler.

« Je suis venue vous mander une requête Onyxia, s'expliqua l'albinos.

La concernée arqua un sourcil d'étonnement

-Quelle genre de requête ?

L'ange soupira.

-Soyez notre alliée, pour vaincre les Nysts, nous avons besoin de toutes les forces néc…

-C'est non. La coupa Onyxia.

Son refus était clair et précis, Cynder voulait ajouter quelque chose mais Onyxia l'en empêcha

-Je me bats seule ! je n'ai besoin d'un allié pour me battre contre ces atrocités.

-Êtes vous au moins au courant que la Grande Noiraude risque de revenir ?

-Et alors ?! Je refuse de m'allier à des personnes qui me rejettent pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis une hybride. Si je refuse ce n'est pas pour rien.

L'Ange de glace soupira, cette fille était imbuvable, mais son raisonnement semblait tenir la route

-Je suis rejetée par mes pairs pour cette raison, et je refuse d'être une bête de foire pour les anges, si je me bats c'est seule. Point barre.

Elle but son café. Mais Cynder, nullement choquée par ces propos s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Ce n'est pas en étant différente que nous devons rester à l'écart…

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

-Ah oui ?! c'est tellement facile pour toi de dire ça Cynder, s'emporta l'hybride ! t'es peut être albinos, mais tu as été acceptée parmi tes pairs malgré tout ce que tu as fait en tant qu'humaine ! Les anges t'avaient sauvé et avaient fait de toi l'une des leurs ! normal que tu ne te sentes rejetée par les tiens. Et puis physiquement, tu n'as pas à te plaindre ! t'es aussi pâlichonne que tes deux camarades Shea et Ivory !

-Ne les impliquez pas dans notre discussion !

-Rien à foutre !

La tension était reine dans la pièce, la demi-succube et l'ange albinos, le silence régna à nouveau en tant que maître. Les cafés étaient bus dans un blanc morose et dérangeant. Cynder se leva, après avoir posé sa tasse qui fut maintenant vide.

-Faites comme vous le sentez, Onyxia… annonça l'ange calmement, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après.

-J'ai rien à me reprocher… Je travaille seule et aucun démon ne pense le contraire.

-Satan en serait vexé.

-Pardon ?

-Il aimerait vous voir vous battre aux côté des autres.

-Il rêve le vieux ! il a toujours pas compris que je faisais cavalier seul ?

-Onyxia, vous…

-Casse-toi…

-Mais…

-Casse-toi !

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Cynder pour partir de l'agence de la succube, l'ambiance, qui avant était sous tension, baissa pour devenir à nouveau une ambiance calme… malgré la colère d'Onyxia. Soupirant, elle termina son café et reposa le mug vide sur le bureau. Elle s'installa nonchalamment sur son siège, posant ses pieds bottés sur le meuble devant elle… Elle fixa le plafond des yeux, un air vide dans son regard… pensant à la discussion qui avait eu lieu avec l'ange de glace… un rire sarcastique s'échappa soudainement de ses lèvres.

-J'aurais du crever… c'est un miracle que je sois en vie, ironisa Onyxia. Les anges et les démons ont des idéaux très différents et pourtant… ils veulent s'associer… Ce sera sans moi, car je serais celle qui butera cette connasse de Grande Noiraude.

Et quand Onyxia disait quelque chose, elle le faisait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'alliés.

* * *

 **Characters and text © Queenie**

 **RECYCLAAAAAGE d'OC \o/**


End file.
